Je T'adore
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: A mishap in the mall leads a normal girl to a celebrity's sister. What happens when the celebrity pays the girl in more than just thanks? *One Shot* *Justin Bieber* *Suggestive Theme and Words*


_AN: Okay, so this is a one shot. Cause I like one shots. XD And Jasmine is me, Kyrstin is my best friend, and Kimi is a girl I talk to over the internet alot - **Momo - Toshiro**. I hope you enjoy. :) *Suggestive themes and bad words*_

_Disclaimer: No own Justin, Jazmyn, or Pattie, or Kimi for that matter._

~(-/./-)~

Jasmine giggled, spitting up some of the milkshake she had been drinking out onto her plate.

"That's so nasty!" her best friend, Kyrstin, laughed her face red.

She didn't respond, laughing some more until she couldn't breath.

Kyrstin let out a breath sucking quickly in another and choking, which made Jasmine laugh harder and fall out of her seat.

The people passing by gave them weird looks, as the two teens rolled around on the floor.

"Oh my gosh stop! I'm going to die!" Jasmine croaked, coughing trying to breath.

Kyrstin nodded, coughing with her, as the two got up to sit back down.

"So why are we waiting?" Kyrstin asked.

"I like watching people. It's fun."

"We should go to the toy store!" Kyrstin squealed, pointing.

"It's not nice to point."

"Bite me."

"Maybe I will."

"I know you do."

"Fuck you."

"Gotta catch me first!"

Kyrstin hopped out of her seat, running away and laughing. Jasmine sighed, rolling her eyes as she followed her overly hyper friend, who was giggling by the furry stuffed animals that moved.

"Seriously K?"

"Yes," Kyrstin stuck her tongue out.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, looking over and her eyes lit up, "Etch-a-Sketch!"

Kyrstin laughed, as she went back to pressing the animals foot, as Jasmine drew a square heart on the etch-a-sketch.

"You're retarded," Kyrstin laughed.

"Sh, I'm concentrating," Jasmine said.

"Excuse me?"

The two girls looked behind them, to see a guy wearing sun glasses looking at them.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Jasmine asked.

Kyrstin elbowed her, "Don't be rude."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, looking back at the guy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. But can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure?"

"Whats the best present to buy a girl for Christmas?"

"How old is this girl?"

"She's two."

"Aw!" Jasmine cooed, "And how are you related?"

"She's my little sister."

"Aw. Well, the best thing for a two year old girl is of course a Barbie Doll!"

He laughed, "Should have know. Thank you very much."

Jasmine smiled, "No problem. Bye."

He smiled, walking away towards the doll section.

"Aw, that's so sweet. See, no one every does that anymore."

"What buy presents?"

"Yes. It's new when 15 year old boys buy their little sister dolls," she smiled, as she wrote her name on the etch-a-sketch.

"When's that Kimi girl coming?"

"She'll be here soon. I'm gonna go sit back down so I can people watch."

Jasmine turned on her heel, with Kyrstin behind her, as the two sat back down.

"Jasssssssmineeeeeeeeeee!"

Jasmine looked behind her shoulder to see Kimi skipping to her.

"Kimay!" Jasmine giggled, as a the girl hopped into the seat beside her.

"So what's up?" she asked, her eyes roving the mall.

"We were playing in the toy store," Kyrstin told her.

"Aw! I wasn't invited!" Kimi pouted.

"Nope. You're too slow."

Kimi rolled her eyes, "My mom wouldn't drive faster."

"That's cause going faster is against the law," Jasmine giggled.

Kimi giggled with her.

"No," Kyrstin said, "No laughing, or we're going to choke again."

Jasmine grinned at the memory of 10 minutes earlier, before sighing loudly, "This sucks. There's nothing to do. The mall sucks."

"You suck."

"I know I do," Jasmine grinned.

"Pervert!" Kyrstin laughed.

Jasmine was about to retaliate, when she felt a tug on her shirt. Looking down, to see a little girl, no more than two, standing looking at her.

"Hey cutie, where's your mommy?" she asked, looking around to see if a parent was looking for their child.

But all was calm. No one was screaming frantically, no one was shouting names, and no one was searching.

The little girl continued to stare at her, before she tugged on her shirt again.

"Who is that?" Kyrstin asked.

"I don't know, but she's adorable," Jasmine cooed, as she picked the little girl up and sat her on her lap.

She giggled, "Justin."

Jasmine laughed, "Aw, is that the name of your brother?"

The little girl giggled, and pointed and they followed her finger, to see a mom and son talking frantically, eyes sweeping across the mall.

"I bet that's them," Jasmine said, standing up with the little girl resting on her hip, "I'll be right back."

"Hey, I'm going to!" Kyrstin and Kimi both shouted following after her, but Jasmine motioned for them to sit down.

"Excuse me," Jasmine called to the family.

They both looked over at her, and she could hear the mother shout, "Jazmyn!"

She ran up to her, taking the little girl from Jasmine and hugging Jazmyn to her.

Jazmyn giggled, "Mommy!"

The boy came up to them, and she could see it was the guy that had asked her about what present to get.

The mother looked up at her, "Thank you. I thought I lost her."

Jasmine smiled, "You're very welcome."

The boy smiled at her, "Hey."

"Hey."

The mother sniffed, "How can we repay you?"

"I don't need any repayment. I'm just happy to help."

The mother smiled, and held her hand out, as she set Jazmyn down, holding her hand, "I'm Pattie, this is my daughter Jazmyn, and this is my son Justin."

Jasmine shook her hand, and smiled at Justin, "Nice to meet you. I'm Jasmine."

Pattie laughed, "Well. Thank you so much Jasmine."

"It was my pleasure," she smiled warmly.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Jasmine sighed, "Well, I'll be going."

Jazmyn waved her arms, "Bye bye!"

Jasmine smiled and waved at her, "Bye bye."

She smiled at the rest, before turning around and walking back to her friends.

"So?" Kimi instantly asked.

"There's nothing to say. I gave them back their kid."

"That's it? The guy didn't like, announce his undying love for you?" Kyrstin said dramatically.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "And why would he do that?"

"You could see he was checking you out."

"He had on sunglasses."

"It was the way he was standing."

Jasmine rolled her eyes again.

"Ooo," Kimi whispered, "Hottie."

Jasmine looked over her shoulder to see Justin walking towards them, Jazmyn in his arms, with the sunglasses still on.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves," she muttered as they got closer.

"Hello ladies, can we join you?"

Kimi giggled and nodded, waving at the little girl.

"I guess."

He sat down, setting Jazmyn in his lap, who waved her hands at Jasmine.

"Hey sweet heart," Jasmine laughed, waving back at her.

"She wanted to visit, she kept waving her hands at you."

"She's so cute. Is this the little girl you were talking about in the toy store?"

He nodded.

"She's so adorable!" Kyrstin squealed, as Jazmyn giggled, "What's her name?"

"Jazmyn."

"Aw! Like you!" Kimi said, smiling at Jasmine.

"How do you spell it?"

"J-a-z-m-y-n."

"J-a-s-m-i-n-e."

He grinned at her, and Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be right back," she stated standing up.

"Where you going?" Kyrstin asked, looking at her.

"To get a milkshake."

"Get me one."

"Me to!" Kimi piped up.

"I want one to, so I'll go with you," Justin said, "Can you hold her for me?"

Kyrstin nodded as she grabbed the little girl.

Jasmine walked up to the ice cream shop in the mall's food court, Justin behind her.

"I have a feeling... you don't like me for some reason," Justin said, after a few moments silence.

Jasmine sighed, as she crossed her arms, "That was a rhetorical question right?"

He laughed, "No."

"Oh. Then I refuse to answer."

He came up to stand beside her, glancing over at her, "Did I do something?"

"No. How could you? I've never met you."

"Then why don't you like me?"

"First impression."

He raised an eyebrow as they stepped forward in line.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're wearing sunglasses inside. How full of yourself can you be?"

"I don't want to start a riot."

She laughed, "See? You're arrogant."

"Do you really not know who I am?"

She rolled her eyes, "Didn't we just discuss this?"

"I'm Justin Bieber."

Her eyes bugged out of her head, as she looked over at him. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She just stepped forward in line.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Now I just feel totally bad for yelling at you."

"Never judge a book by its cover," he smiled.

"A hug is like a boomerang – you get it right back."

"What?" he laughed.

She blushed, "Sorry, I thought we were saying random quotes."

He laughed again as they stepped up in line, in front of the counter.

"Um, three peanut butter milkshakes please," she said, glancing over at him.

"Make that four."

The guy nodded and got to work.

"I love peanut butta."

"Butta?"

"Yes."

He grinned, as the guy sat one down and she snatched it up.

"Impatient?"

"Very."

The guy sat another one down and he picked it up. They waited in silence for the other two.

"That'll be 8 dollars," the guy said in a bored tone.

She searched her pockets, but Justin stopped her, giving the guy 8 dollars.

"Thank you. Come again."

"I could have paid for it," Jasmine told him.

"Yeah. You could have, but you didn't."

She grinned, as they sat down, handing Kimi one and Kyrstin the other.

"Peanut butter."

Kyrstin happily started sucking on hers, while Kimi flipped through the magazine she brought, while Jazmyn and Justin played with each other.

Jasmine lounged in her chair, taking a few sips here and there, as her eyes scanned the mall. Something caught her eye, and she about had a heart attack before she fell to the floor, hiding behind Kyrstin's legs.

"Jasmine? What are you doing?"

"Shut up and look at the coffee line."

Kyrstin looked over, Justin and Kimi curious.

"Is that Jonah?" she asked surprised.

"Yes!" Jasmine hissed.

"Who's Jonah?" Justin asked.

"Jasmine's ex. He's obsessed with her."

"He's a stalker I swear."

Justin raised an eyebrow, as Jonah noticed Kyrstin and Kimi and walked over to them, smiling slightly.

"Hey guys," he greeted, "Where's Jasmine?"

"She'll be here later," Kimi said, ignoring the kick Jasmine gave her.

"Oh. Can I take a seat?"

"I guess."

Justin smiled at Jonah, who didn't return the gesture.

"Who are you?" he asked, somewhat grimly.

"I'm Justin... a good friend of Jasmine's."

Jasmine slapped a hand over her eyes, as Kimi and Kyrstin giggled, watching Jonah's face go red.

"Are you two dating?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"No. We have a date this Friday though."

Jasmine pinched Justin's leg, and he tried not to flinch.

"Hey isn't that her over there?" Kimi pointed somewhere behind Jonah.

He turned around, and Jasmine scrambled out from under the table, and walked a few feet away, before turning around, sighing, taking a deep breath.

"Hey guys!" she called, walking up to them like she had just got there.

Jonah turned around and blushed. Jazmyn giggled in Justin's arms, holding her hands out to her, "Pick me up!"

Jasmine smiled and did so, "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Justin here was just talking about you," Jonah said.

"Nothing bad I hope," she grinned, somewhat nervously.

"No. I was just telling him about our date this Friday," Justin said, taking a sip of his milk shake and looking up at her.

"Oh about that, I can't make it," she said.

"Aw. Why not?"

"My family and I have this thing we do every Friday," she said. A lie. But she didn't want to go on a date with Justin.

"Aw. How about Saturday? You can't be busy with both days," he grinned.

"Yeah and this Saturday is no good for our mani-pedi, both Kimi and I have places to be," Kyrstin said, trying not to laugh out loud.

"So I guess you're free Saturday," Justin said, pulling her down to where she was sitting in his lap, Jazmyn giggling.

Jasmine blushed as he leaned up to kiss her cheek.

"Well I'm going to go. I'll see you later," Jonah said, standing up so fast the chair fell back.

The five watched him go, and when he was out of ear shot, four of them started laughing.

"That wasn't funny," Jasmine mumbled.

"Oh but it was," Justin said, grinning.

Jasmine went to get up, but his arm snaked around her waist.

"Let me up," she told him.

He grinned, as he did so, and she handed him Jazmyn, as he checked his watch.

"We've got to get going," he stated standing up, "Can I have your number?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes as he got his phone out, and she got hers out. They traded, in putting their numbers.

"Smile," he said, holding his phone up to take a picture of her.

"No," she hid her face in her hand, "I don't like pictures."

He pouted, putting his phone down, "Please?"

"No."

"Humph. Fine," he said, picking Jazmyn up.

"Bye sweet heart," the girls cooed, as she waved good bye and the two walked away.

When they were out of ear shot, Kimi and Kyrstin turned to look at Jasmine.

"What?" she mumbled taking a sip of her milkshake.

"How did that not get knocked over?" Kyrstin asked, confused.

"I don't even know."

Kimi laughed, "That was the fastest I have ever seen someone fall for someone."

"I didn't fall for him," Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about you falling for him-"

"He fell for you!" Kyrstin squealed.

Jasmine bit her lip, "No he didn't."

Her phone vibrated and Kimi jumped on it.

"'1 new message'. I bet it's Justin," Kimi teased opening it, "Oh my god it totally is!"

"Give me that!" she growled, snatching her phone from her.

_**cant wait for saturday ;)**_ Jasmine rolled her eyes

_dont hold your breath_

**_ooo mean much? _**Jasmine smiled.

_very_

_**XD**_

She didn't reply back, instead stared at her phone.

"What did he say?" Kyrstin asked.

"He can't wait for Saturday."

The two girls squealed.

"We are so helping you get ready Saturday," Kimi said.

"No. I don't even want to go."

"Why not?"

"Because he's Justin Bieber. He's probably only taking me out, because he thinks he can."

Kyrstin rolled her eyes, while Kimi's mouth dropped open.

"That was Justin Bieber? The hottest guy in the world? And he asked you out? LUCKY!"

Jasmine laughed as she got out of her chair, "You guys are lunatics."

Her friends laughed as they followed behind her, sipping on their milkshakes.

~.~

Jasmine's foot jiggled as she sat on her bed, each of her friend's on each side of her.

"Will you hurry up?"

"Stop moving," Kimi ordered her.

She sighed, as her friend's continued to paint her nails.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Kyrstin asked.

"Movie and dinner."

"Aw! That's so sweet!"

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. Her phone vibrated beside her.

"Don't answer it."

Jasmine pouted as she was ordered to blow on her nails, but she did so, wanting them to shut up.

"What movie?"

"He wouldn't tell me."

"Where are you eating dinner at?"

"Some French restaurant."

"Oh my god, French is the language of love!"

"Need I remind you French people eat frog legs?"

"At least it's better than McDonalds."

Jasmine shrugged, "They're dry."

"Now you may text."

Jasmine glared at her Kyrstin, as she opened her phone.

**_dress semi formally tonight _**Jasmine raised an eyebrow.

_semi formally? wtf is that supposed to mean?_

_**idk no ball gown just, semi classy clothes**_

_^.^ u weirdo_

**_:) thank you, we're skipping the movie tonight_** Jasmine pouted at her phone.

_aw, y? iWanted to see smexi taylor lautner in New Moon_

_**iWanted?**_

_yes like iPod_

**_lol yes no movie, iDecided to do something else_** Jasmine smiled.

_well u suck, what did you decide?_

_**ull see ;)**_

_u suck_

**_no i lick, u suck_** Jasmine laughed.

_XD u pervert, quit talking to me_

_**:)**_

Kyrstin raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You were smiling the entire time you were texting."

"So? He makes laugh."

Kyrstin rolled her eyes.

"I have to dress 'semi formally'. Mr. No Fun decided to skip the movie."

"Ooo! He could be taking you anywhere!" Kimi exclaimed, immediately jumping to her closet.

"Yeah. He's probably going to rape me and then discard my body in the sea."

The two laughed at her imagination.

"You're wearing a dress."

"What? No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Two yeses, against one no. The yeses win."

She pursed her lips, she hated that ruling.

"Do you own any flats?"

"I don't think so."

Kimi snorted, "You liar. I found a black pair."

The girls threw the clothes at her, "Get dressed."

Jasmine muttered as she pulled the white and black dress over her head, slipping on the black flats.

"You're gorgeous."

Jasmine rolled her eyes as she glanced at herself. She thought she looked ridiculous, but, whatever.

"Now, hair and makeup."

_save me please _She texted him, as they turned the flat iron on.

_**aw y?**_

_they made me their dress up doll_

_**rofl**_

_it isn't funni, im wearing a dress for gods sake_

**_XD im sure u look beautiful in it_** Jasmine felt her face grow hot.

_kiss up_

_**:-***_

_quit flirting and get back to work_

_**juno?**_

_Yes :) love that movie_

_**its okay iGuess**_

_dont steal my thang XD_

_**whatever, you started a trend**_

_'that aint no etch a sketch, this is one doodle that can't be undid homeskillet'_

_**roflmao what was that?**_

_from JUNO!! when she takes the test and its positive_

_**oh yeah...**_

_XD stupid_

**_stoopid monkey_**

_hahaha iLove that... when r u picking me up?_

_**anxious much?**_

_iWant to get away from this torture!_

_**:P its 5:30 now, ill be there in an hour**_

_an HOUR!!_

_**yes u can make it that long**_

_omg iHate u_

_**no u dont u love me**_

_no iHate u_

_**je t'adore**_

_?_

_**ull find out :) later**_

_hmph fine_

_**:)**_

"Do any of you know another language?" she asked the two.

"No, now come here so we can work on you."

She groaned as she stood up.

'_Je t'adore_? I wonder what that means...'

~.~

The doorbell rang and the two girls squealed as Jasmine stood up.

"I got it!" Kimi yelled, as she ran down the stairs and opened the door to see Justin standing there, hands shoved in his pocket.

He smiled at Kimi, who let him in.

Kyrstin came down the stairs, "Hello Justin. We need to talk."

He blinked a few times, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, we just want to know what your intentions are with our Jasmine."

His mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god, you guys are so weird," Jasmine said as she walked down the steps, and the three turned to look at her.

He smiled at her, eyeing her.

"Hey," Kimi elbowed him, "She's pure."

"Kimi!" Jasmine screeched.

"I'm just making sure Mr. Hormonal keeps his hands to himself."

"I swear you guys are worse then my parents."

The two grinned as they linked arms, "We love you too!"

Jasmine stuck her tongue out as she grabbed Justin's arm and pulled him out the door.

"That was weird. I never had that happen before."

"Oh my god they did that to Jonah to. And when he broke up with me they both went and yelled at him," she rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Wow they really care for you huh?" he asked, as he opened the car door for her.

"Is this a limo?" she asked sliding into the car, and he followed after her.

"Yes," he grinned.

"Show off," she said, "So what are we doing?"

"You'll see."

She pouted.

"You sure did get dressed up," he said, looking down at her dress and flats once more.

She rolled her eyes, "I know. Then after this, I had my hair straightened and then eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss."

"You look beautiful though," he told her, bringing her hand up to his lips in a gentle kiss.

She blushed, "You're so generic."

He laughed, "But the generic comments are the ones that always work best, especially when they're true."

"Can you please tell me?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Humph... What was that phrase you texted me?"

"What phrase?"

"Ja tadore or something?"

"_Je t'adore_?"

"That!"

He laughed, "I'm not gonna tell you yet."

"I hate you."

"_Je t'adore_."

"Ugh!"

He laughed.

"Do you like the beach?"

"I love the beach! So pretty, especially when the sun is setting or rising, gorgeous."

He laughed, as she looked out the window.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

"Yes, almost."

"Good."

He wrapped an arm around her, as she stared out the window. The limo slowed to a stop, as they arrived in front of the restaurant.

"So, can you speak French or something? Is that why we're here?"

He nodded, helping her out and holding her hand as they walked inside.

"You can speak French?"

"Apparently, what do you think _je t'adore_ is?"

"I don't know, I thought it was Spanish."

He laughed, as they were asked if they had a reservation.

"Yes, Bieber, for 6:45."

"Ah, Mr. Bieber, right this way," he smiled at both of them.

"You had to have a reservation? When did you get a reservation?"

"When I got home from the mall that day."

"You were so sure I was coming weren't you?"

"Of course," he smiled at her, as he pulled the chair out for her.

She blushed as she sat down, and he sat down across from her.

"This is a beautiful restaurant," she sighed, looking around.

"It's beauty doesn't compare to yours."

"Shut up," she blushed, "The menu is in French..."

"Need me to order for you?"

"Yes. Salad."

"Are you serious?"

"This is a French restaurant; I don't want snails or frog legs."

He laughed, "So a salad?"

"Yes. Sweet tea to."

"You are so American."

"Good."

He smiled at her, as the waiter came over, and she listened to him order in French.

"So what does... _je t'adore_ mean?"

"Well think about it."

She pouted, "I didn't agree to go out with you to think."

"You didn't even agree to go out with me," he grinned.

She laughed, "Exactly, so tell me."

He looked at her for a second, before he pulled his phone out. She pursed her lips as he sent a text, and she felt her phone vibrate. She raised an eye brow at him, before opening her phone.

_**I adore you.**_

She felt her face flame up, and she refused to look up from the phone.

"You okay?"

"......Yeah, just never have a guy tell me he adored me in French before," she said, peeking up at him.

He grinned, reaching over and grabbing a hold of her hand. She stared down at their hands.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why did we go out? I mean, I know you did it to mess with Jonah, but why are we actually here?"

"Because I did want to do this. Telling Jonah was just a cover up."

She glanced up at him, as their food came.

"I did want to do this, and not just to mess with Jonah," he told her.

She nodded, before beginning to eat, "You got snails didn't you."

"That is a rhetorical question isn't it?" he grinned.

~.~

Justin helped Jasmine into the limo.

"So where to next?" she asked, after their fun dinner.

"You'll see."

She pouted, as he wrapped an arm around her, "Tell me!"

"No."

"You're mean," she said, poking him in the stomach.

He grinned, as the drove in silence for a while.

"Please?" she broke it.

"No."

"Humph... Pwease?"

"No."

She turned to look at him, jutting her bottom lip out.

"No," he laughed.

"Pretty please?"

He shook his head, as she pouted more, as she thought. She turned back to him.

"Pretty please with me on top?"

He burst out laughing, and she grinned.

"Now will you tell me?"

"No. Even with me on top."

"Blah, you'd still have to be on top. I'm more of underneath girl."

"You are the weirdest girl," he laughed.

"Thank you."

The car pulled to a stop, and Jasmine excitedly grabbed the handle.

"Not so fast," Justin said, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back against him, "It's a surprise."

She raised an eyebrow, as he brought something out, and tied it around her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, realizing he had blind folded her.

"You'll see."

"I told them I would be raped and dumped in the sea."

He cracked a grin, as he opened the door and helped her out. He wrapped an arm around her, as they started walking.

"Where are we?"

"Calm down, think with your ears and you nose."

She raised an eyebrow as they continued walking. They stopped at a certain point.

"Take off your shoes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

She shrugged as she took off her flats, holding them in her hand, listening. She could hear the slight sound of water, but she didn't know where they were. Until they started walking.

"Are we on a beach?" she asked, when she felt the sand between her toes.

He grinned, as he undid the knot and she pulled the blind fold off.

"Wow," she breathed.

It was completely dark: the sky, the waved, the sand. She could see them come ashore, then rush back only to reach forward again. The clouds rolled across the sky, as she glanced around.

"This is cool!" she squealed, dropping her shoes and taking off down the beach.

"Jasmine wait!" Justin laughed, as he followed after her.

She laughed, as she stopped at the edge of the water, just to wear they reached her toe. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"It's gorgeous," she grinned, as the waves washed over her feet.

He grinned, as he let her go, and they continued to walk on.

"I love the sea. It's so cool, especially when you think about all that lives under it."

He nodded, as the wind blew, and she walked closer to him.

"It's cold."

He grinned, wrapping a hand around her resting it on her waist, "Let's sit down."

She agreed, and went to sit on the sand a few feet in front of the waves.

"This has been fun," she told him.

"Good."

"I was a little worried."

"Why?"

"I didn't know what to expect with you being famous. But it's been really fun. Much more fun then when I was with Jonah."

"What's the deal with this Jonah guy?"

"He's an ex," she shrugged, "Who's a half stalker."

He grinned, "I would stalk you to if you were my ex."

She blushed, "You're just saying that."

They fell into a silence, before Justin stood up. Jasmine gave him a confused look, when he grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"I wish it was light out, so I could see what you look like right now," he told her, laying a hand on her cheek.

She blushed, "You just lay on the cheesyness huh?

He grinned, "Yes. I'm very cheesy. I go with the moments."

"What's this moment telling you to do?"

"Kiss you."

There was a pause, before she said: "Then go with the flow."

He chuckled softly, before leaning forward and softly placing his lips on her. She jerked her head away, and placed her face in her hands blushing like crazy.

"Are you okay?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah. It's... I knew you were gonna do it, but it was still a shock."

He grinned, grabbing her hands and pulling them from her face, holding them, as he leaned forward to reconnect with her.

She responded back, and they broke apart a few moments later.

"_Je t'adore_."

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're so..."

"Cheesy?" he offered.

"...sweet."

He grinned, as he leaned forward again, leaving no space between them.

~(-/./-)~

_AN: :) There you have it, a cheesy one shot. I hope you all enjoyed, cause it was fun to write it._


End file.
